An Inconvenience
by P.Nutter
Summary: Drocell is sick of being alone, sick of only having his dolls to comfort him. In order to gain somebodies attention he steals the Queen of England and when Ash arrives, Drocell is determined to get what he wants... AshxDrocell M FOR A REASON KIDDIES XD


**This fanfic is dedicated to my dearest friend Shawty. (Drocell Cosplayer, you can blame the slight pervyness of Drocell on her XD) This is what happens when you mess with me! Read and Enjoy. **

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_

The puppet master inched closer and closer to the door. He stretched out a marble white hand towards the handle, hesitating for a moment, "And I think to myself, she'll make a beautiful doll."

_Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady…_

Looking back over his shoulder the puppet entered the ornate room. He glanced around, admiring the expensive furnishings and large paintings. His eyes finally fell on the four poster bed. It was surrounded by a thick, heavy, red velvet curtain. Drocell ran a hand down the material, stroking it. He loved soft things, materials, animals, young girls hair… he looked down at the Queen of England. She had been purified and made young again by her angel butler, and Drocell wanted nothing more than to add her to his collection. He bent down, brushing a stray hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, preventing her from waking up. When he was sure she would remain unconscious, he slipped his hands under the covers, placing on arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. He gently lifted her up and began singing again…

_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady…_

Back at his own mansion, Drocell laid the young looking queen on his work bench. He leaned over her and muttered in her ear, before biting her earlobe and kissing her cheek. He began singing quietly to himself, whilst taking off his coat and hat and preparing to make the queen into a doll. He turned to the window and looked out across the town. He scanned the sky for any signs of the queens silver butler, he saw none, but continued to stare out over sleeping town.

'So many people, they take everything for granted. They have family and friends. What do I have!"

"The Queen of England." The voice started Drocell, who turned from the window to be faced with the queens silver butler. He was wearing his typical white suit, minus his sword and his wings were unfurled. He was standing near the workbench, but making no attempt to take his mistress off of it. Drocell narrowed his eyes. He had hoped to make her into a doll, that way; he could have her forever, and play with her whenever he wanted.

"She's mine now." Drocell said, walking over to the angel. He was a few inches shorter than the silver haired man, and he looked up into his violet eyes. Hatred burned there, and the angel shot him a sceptical look. Grabbing a fistful of Drocell's orange hair, he tugged the puppet onto his knees in front of him.

"Wake her majesty up. Now." He ordered,  
"And I think to myself: What are you willing to do, to make me wake her up?" the angels eyes hardened once again,

"What are you proposing, Doll." He asked,

"I want you." He said. The angel tugged on his orange hair once again, forcing him further onto the ground,

"You think you're worthy?" he asked, mocking the puppet,

"Let me show you…" the puppet whispered, Ash let go of the puppets hair, throwing him onto the ground.

"Don't talk such rubbish." Ash replied, sneering. "Wake the Queen up and I shall leave your establishment and never speak of this again." Drocell rubbed his mouth and spat out a couple of wood chippings. _Bitch._ He cursed.

"And I think to myself; what if we made an agreement." The angel stared down at the pathetic excuse for a man. _He's not even a man…_ he thought to himself. _I don't want to kill him; he could be useful later on…_

"What would this agreement entail?" Ash asked, already predicting the answer. Drocell stood up and took a step towards the angel. He reached out a hand and stroked the soft white feathers of Ash's wings. _So soft, _He thought to himself. Ash slapped Drocell's hand away, "Don't touch me so freely, doll." He ordered.

"One night." Drocell muttered into one of Ash's wings, raising his hand again to stroke it… _So soft…_

"Fine. I agree, but only so that the queen may be returned to the palace, Un Harmed."

"And I think to myself: I only wanted company, and the queen looks so young and pretty now…" Ash raised a hand and slapped Drocell across the face, forcing him to stumble backwards,

"You will be wary of what you say about the queen, Doll." He spat, "Remember this is only an arrangement, I wish only to return the queen to the palace. This night is nothing more than an inconvenience." He turned to face the puppet master fully. He was still holding his cheek where Ash had slapped him, but he took a step towards the angel, lowering his hand, he looked up at the angel, he ran a hand up the angel's body, only to have it slapped violently away again. Ash grabbed Drocell's arm and dragged him over to one of the empty work benches. He gripped both of the puppet masters arms and forced him back, up against the work top. He bent down and smashed his lips against the dolls. He licked Drocell's lips, forcing them open with his tongue. He slipped it into Drocell's mouth, and fought for dominance that he easily won. He explored the puppet masters mouth, he tasted horrible, but Ash continued. He pushed Drocell back further so that he was sat on the work bench, with his legs spread and Ash standing between them. Ash let go of Drocell's hands, revealing the beginning of several bruises. Drocell raised his hands and knotted them in Ash's fine silver hair, pulling the angel closer and deepening the kiss. Ash frowned into this kiss, annoyed by Drocell's small attempt to even try and be in control. He broke the kiss and pushed Drocell back roughly, feeling satisfied by the loud crack that ran through the room as his back hit the top of the work bench. Drocell let out a groan of pain as Ash forced him down, but attempted not to let voice how much that had hurt. Ash started to reach down and grabbed the ruffles of Drocell's shirt and pulled him roughly back towards him. He leaned down and sighed onto the puppets neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind him, Ash worked his way up to Drocell's cheek, and slowly, as if teasing him, licked the Fleur de lis that was painted onto his skin. Drocell shuddered, he had never been given this kind of attention before, not since…

His thoughts were interrupted when Ash planted another rough kiss on his lips, he kissed back excitedly, running through his mind the sort of things he and Ash could spend the night doing. He felt Ash raise his hands again and begin to undo the buttons on his shirt, Drocell mirrored the angels actions, not caring if he were to be punished again, secretly he enjoyed the pain that was inflicted on him, as long as pleasure soon followed. He fumbled with the buttons on the angles jacket, eventually getting them undone and forcing the jacket off of Ash's shoulders. Ash had since folded his wings away, not wanting them to get dirty. Drocell started on the buttons on Ash's waistcoat and shirt, when Ash ripped his shirt from his back. He gasped when he felt the sudden coldness of the work top on his back, but Ash continued, forcing Drocell's trousers and underwear down and off. Drocell lay in front of him completely naked as Ash ran his eyes up and down his body scanning him and taking everything in. He was actually quite pleasant to look at, Ash realised, because of what he was, he had flawless pale skin which made his hair look even more vibrant. He ran his hand up Drocell's leg teasing him; he bent down and licked Drocell's chest. Quickly, he removed the remainder of his clothes, he leaned down and licked Drocell's neck making him shudder, he kissed his collarbone then bit the place he kissed, leaving a mark and making Drocell gasp. He could feel Drocell's hard member rubbing against his leg as he kissed him again. He brought a hand up to Drocell's mouth, pushing his fingers inside,  
"Suck." He ordered, Drocell did as he was told, coating the angels fingers in his saliva. When Ash deemed they were covered enough, he took them from the puppets mouth. Shifting his position so that Drocell's legs were wrapped around his waist, he forced his forefinger into Drocell's tight entrance. Drocell grunted in pain, closing his eyes and blushing. Ash enjoyed the pained expression on his face, and forced his second finger in, Drocell gasped again, this time he was in serious pain, he tried to move away from Ash's fingers, but the angel took this as an incentive and started scissoring his fingers. Once he had decided Drocell was prepared enough, he pulled his finger out and lined himself up. He entered the puppet roughly, causing him to cry out in pain again. He waited a while before starting to move. Drocell moaned in pleasure as the pain was replaced. Ash thrust into him again and again, hitting his spot repetitively so that Drocell saw stars. The angel grabbed hold of the puppets shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Drocell moaned in ecstasy, he grabbed hold of Ash's neck and pulled him down and captured his lips in a hot kiss. They fought for dominance which Ash won again, exploring every inch of Drocell's mouth, Drocell groaned again, and felt a warm feeling starting to pool in his stomach he broke the kiss..

"Ngg- Master!" he cried out in ecstasy, as he came hard over his work bench and Ash's and himself. Ash continued pumping his shaft in time with his thrusts until he finally came inside the puppet. He moaned as he did so, but tried to stifle it, not wanting the puppet to think he gotten any pleasure from this encounter, he pulled out of the puppet, who groaned after having just become used to the angels presence. Ash stood up and forcefully un-wrapped Drocell's legs from around his waist. He took a step back and picked up his scattered clothing. Drocell just watched from the workbench, making no attempt to move, Ash dress quickly, he grabbed Drocell's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly,

"I've held my side of the agreement, now you fulfil yours." He hissed into his ear, before biting down on the puppets earlobe, Drocell swallowed a moan, not wanting to be used further. Slowly he climbed off the bench, he was unbearably sore, but somehow he managed to stumble over to the other work bench where the queen lay. He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek, he stroked her hair, loving how soft it was, he ran his hands down the side of her face before resting them on her lips. Using his fingers, he prised them open and planted a small kiss. Ash stood behind him, and gripped his neck, leaving a bruise, the queen started to shift and murmured something in her sleep. Ash looked at the puppet master, his once perfect body was now bruised and damaged, his hair stood out at awkward angles and he looked exhausted. _Maybe this will prevent him trying to steal the queen again. _He thought.

He gathered the queen up in his arms and unfurled his wings, walking to the window, he didn't even spare the puppet a glance, he just opened the window and flew out into the night, leave Drocell alone once again.

_Nothing more than an inconvenience… _

**P-Nutter: Remember kiddies, Puppets have feelings too!  
Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
